Forgotten One on Cybertron
by Colemia Katagari Paradis
Summary: In all Transformers movies my attention was more drawn to the ways of an Ancient Race than the life of a freaked-out teenager. So: "She's back, and ready to take control of all operations involving Prime."- Solarius Cyfer seeks out the one called Bumblebee, prepared to leave straight after... Yet someone unintentionally intervenes in her mission. The Prime. (Rating is Undefined)


If there was one wish she would have kept close to her heart, it would have been for the prosperity of Cybertron. So rich was its nature and culture, so familiar… that she would have sacrificed her own spark if it meant being there for all eternity.

But then came Megatron, the victimized civilians, the scorching flames, the war... None of which garnered her respect in any magnitude.

Her beloved hopes and dreams died as Cybertron mourned for the loss of her children. And on its final days of life, she lost her faith in luxury, naivety, and love, pushing all her efforts into helping her faction. From then on, worked every spare moment serving under Sentinel Prime. His tutelage, even though would render her an invaluable asset, was incredibly difficult. Though, it became almost unbearable as her Creator and Carrier were sent to the well of the All-sparks, leaving behind their mech sparkling, Arrow.

Her brother, for the most part, never troubled her in the vorns after the passing of half their family-unit, which she was grateful for. So there was not a spark in the galaxy that knew of his existence. Making him safe from all dangers that opposed her.

And opposed her they did. Some of the Autobots disagreed with Sentinel's methods, encouraging femmes to believe they had the capability of being more powerful than mechs. Some were kind enough to warn her of many attacks she faced. She was sure to avoid them, not wanting to upset Sentinel, but needed to be able to protect herself. Then began her extensive training. The guilt of leaving her baby brother alone lessened as he grew up, as she began basic training with him. And he didn't even reach her knee at the time. Arrow certainly never minded, he adored her and she never made him forget how proud she was of him.

"Ria?" came a sleepy voice. His sister was awake, as was the norm. The prime requested a status report on the new recruits that came in last week, something she was to finish by… it didn't matter… all he knew was that she barely slept these days.

She looked up from her data pad, and smiled softly at the tired expression on his face. Putting down the tech and bent down as he trudged into her arms. Once he settled in his usual position she carried him slowly to their chambers. "You really shouldn't keep waiting for me sweet-spark. You need more sleep than I do." She whispered

All she received was a lazy groan in response. Her smile widened unconsciously against his helm, as she rubbed his back-struts. She was just about to place him on her berth when the ground shook with a bang. Arrow, who was half way into stasis, jerked in her arms, now wide awake and scared. Mirroring this fear, she rushed out into her study.

Her priority was now her brother's life. He was only a sparkling, she could take care of herself, but if someone were to use him against her…. She'd lose all fights in a spark-beat. She pushed aside her desk after sitting her brother under it, and pushed a code in a hidden compartment. Just as she heard someone ramming the front door, the floor-space began to sink. It would lead to a safe room she had secretly installed. "Ria?! What's happening?! Don't leave me-"

She hushed him. "You need to be quiet for me. If I don't return by Day-break I want you to press the red button in the space craft" she said quickly, cradling his cheek. He was half way down, time was running out. "You'll fly un-detected and land near the Autobot's Medbay. Ask for Dr. Ratchet, tell him _Cyfer_ sent you. Never mention us being related to anyone, understood?" he nodded through streaks of tears. "I love you Arrow." he repeated the words. Though, she never heard them. "I'll see you soon I swear it-" she was cut off. The floor closed just as the first defences to the house were breached. "Cybertron protect him." She thought, a cold expression plastered on her face as she stood, readying her battle systems. She exited the room, rage flooding her senses when she came into contact with her first opponent. It was a Decepticon. She quickly sent out a package over her link to all protection units, not certain is Sentinel would receive it, and sensed many more surrounding the house which could mean only one thing.

They were going through with their plans to destroy the Youth and Femme sectors.

"Time to die femme." The mech before her growled, activating his blaster to shoot her, she stealthily drew out one of her blades and drove it into his spark, making him lose his chance. "Not today you cocky fragger." She muttered as he fell with a thump.

The ground shook once more, the screams becoming louder as she neared her exit. Carriers, Care-takers and sparklings were being slaughtered around her. She spotted a youngling struggling in a Decepticon's grasp. Taking action she elongated her blade into a sword, driving it in through the offender's armour, causing him to release the sparkling and offlined as the previous one had a few moments ago. She picked up the injured mechling, fuming at the sight of his damaged vocal cords. No youngling deserved to offline. They certainly hadn't deserved this torture before being introduce to the Well either. His cords frizzed as he conveyed his thanks. Her spark broke at the attempt. Looking around her, she found the others were a lost cause. It was too late to save anyone else, but she would still try. She gave instructions to the youngling, directing him to the safe room. With a weak nod he hobbled towards the door. Once he was inside, she barred it from anyone else going in.

Her attention was then turned to the battle.

By the end of the night her entire being was coated in energon, sparking fear in the few survivors of her wrath. This was also, unknowingly, the beginning of her legacy; as a message was sent to the Decepticons, of an enraged femme which cut down the sparks of three quarters of the small army who dared part-take in the massacre of the Youth and Femme Sectors. Her tale gave all warrior-femmes an advantage in this war, for anyone who faced one who always question her identity, if that particular femme was the one who was spoken off that day. Their hesitation for even one second, gave all femmes a fighting chance against all intimidating mechs and boosted their confidence adding to their already deadly aura.

It was day-break soon enough. Reinforcements had only arrived hours before. She helped the search for any survivors, but other than the one mechling she had saved, no one else was online.  
It was not before long that the tense silence was broken. Many spoke through their comm. links, relaying the tragic news to their comrades or loved ones. There was talk of two surviving sparklings who arrived in an untraceable spacecraft near the Autobot base and her mind was immediately put at ease. The Mechling faced permanent damage to his vocal cords, but Arrow was completely unharmed if not a little terrified. She also knew that there was no way she could reclaim one of the two remaining sparklings alive. It was under a strict tone that she had told her brother to keep his identity a secret. And he never disobeyed a direct order.

All Autobots had assembled back at base. There were rumour going around about Sentinel leaving Cybertron… Their leaders were in the council room for quite a while. She doubted any of them were aware of the recent accident to the Youth and Femme sectors. They were all waiting for something to be done, for someone to make a move, for an opportunity to retaliate.

Truthfully, she wanted to be with Arrow, and see how the other mechling she saved was faring.

The main hangar was full of bots, and having enough of waiting another 2 more vorns in the halls, she used her access codes to open the door and slipped in before she heard an utter of protest. You would think it a bold move to enter a meeting with bots of the highest caste in Cybertron, but truthfully it was one of the many privileges she had access to, and in this instant, the most useful.

She noted that she had an audience with the council, the Prime and a strange looking mech standing at the bottom of the stairs, under the thrones, as soon as she entered the room. "Pardon me for the intrusion your highnesses." she said quietly, feeling as if she had walked in on something important.

"We would excuse your abrupt entrance, Femme, provided you have with valid reason." The one in the middle stated irritably.

And like all mechs in this line of work, they were all cold-hearted bastards. She almost flung her words in complete bluntness at the tone, but restrained herself.

"Unfortunately, your highness." She replied coldly, optics narrowing.

Or maybe not.

Sentinel, was the only one besides the stranger to look shocked. The council was used to her behaviour… they knew from experience that she only lashed out like this when it was a matter of life and death and leaned forward in their seats.

"What has happened Solarius?"

"You have almost the entire Autobot army in the halls looking for guidance. And I apologise for being the one to relay this but it seems as if the Decepticons had destroyed the Youth and Femme Sectors."

"As in.." they looked down at her in horror.

"It's gone." She stated, her fist clenching was the only sign about her that showed them that she was deeply affected. "I was down there when it started. It was practically an ambush."

"And the Sectorn Guards?" Sentinel asked furiously. "They were found dead in the search for survivors."

"…How many made it?"

She paused and tensed. The reaction causing a few sighs of resignation.

Finally mustering up the strength she replied. "Two sparklings."


End file.
